I Hate to Like You
by Monkeygurlevr
Summary: Ginny's father loses his job and receives a proposal from Lucius Malfoy. she is forced to become a maid at the Malfoy Manor for Draco. Draco, who despises the name Weasley, enjoys taunting his new maid. But when things change, so do their feelings.
1. Property Girl

Love at first sight. Whoever came up with such an absurd impression, as it undoubtedly was erroneous?

At least in Ginny's condition it was.

She had often regarded herself as a basic, average girl. Neither stout nor scrawny. Not unappealing, but not exquisite either. She was just a plain, simple girl.

Her life was not one of the very preeminent moreover. Comprised of two parents and seven offspring, it was least in Ginny's favor that she was the lone girl assorted with her six brothers. To make matters worse, she was also the youngest.

Not that anything was bad with that. Ok, sure a lot of things about being the youngest were ludicrous, but there was a silver lining to the melancholy cloud. For one thing, fault was seldom ever placed on her shoulders. Her brothers were held accountable for her actions, making it effortless for Ginny to escape her mother's wrath.

However, just for the reason that she was fortunate, didn't mean she had a life of pleasure and exhilaration. Bearing in mind that they were one of the deprived pureblood families of the current wizarding world, Ginny labored her vigor to help sustain her kin. Working four nights a week, three weeks a month per year, she exerted herself for the prosperous Guligan Family. Minding their children, Bessie, Hester, and Dalton Guligan, 18-year-old Ginny worked herself to the edge, making certain that the children were secure. For 2 galleons an hour, Ginny knew that she deserved more, but she didn't argue, as it had taken several weeks to find this job.

And who could ignore the lovable Guligan children with their button noses, chubby cherry lips, and their russet curls? Nevertheless how adorable the youngsters were, they were often a bunch of little rascals. Only Ginny could get them under restraint and that was why Nigel and Leila Guligan kept Ginny as their nursemaid.

But even the supreme occupations of the world have to fizzle out sometime or another. And that's precisely what came to pass for an unpresuming Ginny.

She had returned home, an exultant bubble developing in her chest as she counted her nightly earnings. 4 hours, that was 8 galleons! Ginny smiled as she counted her additional coins. Mrs. Guligan had been so elated with her children's state of condition that she rewarded Ginny with an added 6 galleons. 14 galleons complete! Won't Mum and Dad be happy!

Ginny sprinted home, the vision of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's exhilaration highlighted in Ginny's mind.

However, destiny had other ideas for Ginny. As she darted through the front door, instead of the typical, cheerful sensation that the Weasley family allotted was a ghastly and dismayed aura.

"Did somebody die?" Ginny teased as she entered the den, hopeful that her good-natured pitch would break through the barrier of anguish.

"Ginny, please do not joke about at a time like this." Mrs. Weasley whispered mournfully.

"What do you mean?" The energized thought of her extra wages fled from her head as she sat in front of her gloom-filled family. "What's wrong?"

Mrs. Weasley blasted a fiery glimpse at her spouse who only sagged his head in misery.

"Well, are you going to tell her since it was _you_ who made the deal?" Mrs. Weasley asked sensitively, tears blurring her eyesight.

"Ginny, listen, I am so sorry." Mr. Weasley gazed into his daughter's eyes. It had given the impression of a nightmare, something so unexpected that he could scarcely accept it as true himself.

"Why are you sorry Dad?" Ginny's heart lurched with apprehension.

"Ginny." Mr. Weasley cuddled her hand with both of his, as if he were afraid to mislay her. "I'm so sorry, so, so, so sorry."

Infuriation was commencing in Ginny as she released her hand from her father's.

"Will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on here?" she asked rowdily.

"Now Ginny, Mrs. Weasley addressed starkly. "Don't be crude. Just be patient and your father will tell you, _won't_ you Arthur?" she cast a wrathful look at him.

"Yes darling."

Mrs. Weasley breathed sulkily as she stared cold eyes at Arthur.

"Okay, well earlier this morning," Mr. Weasley glanced around the room, his eyes opaque with horror. "I went to work like my habitual custom. Well remember that mystical conputee that shriveled muggles to microscopic size? Well I had just made the dilemma worse by destroying it. Now the muggles have no way to get back to their regular size, resulting in my dismiss."

Ginny gasped in anguish.

"Dad no!" she cried, horrorstruck. Now how were they going to live? Fred and George still lived with them, but even with the fact that their joke warehouse was popular, and their currency was rather high, it was just barely enough to take care of the family and the store debts.

Arthur Weasley nodded feebly.

"I'm sorry Ginny," he said gently, "but it's true. Anyway, as I was leaving, I was stopped by none other than Lucius Malfoy."

Fred, George, and Ginny's other brother, Ron, shuddered at the name. Mrs. Weasley submerged her face with her hands, and Mr. Weasley's face tinted pallid.

"He said he was notified by the news of my release and made a proposal."

Ginny's heart quivered with resentment. By all means the Malfoys were affluent and thriving, but they were renowned as coarse, revolting, cosseted people who would preferably squander their wealth on champagne and caviar than assisting to rid the world of malice and nourishing the deprived.

"What did he want?" Ginny asked, conscious of the fact that whatever it was, it was NOT going to be excellent.

Mr. Weasley swallowed roughly.

"Well he said that….his son…….Draco I think the name is…well he said that Draco had ridded himself of his last maid and……."

"No, Dad you didn't'!" Ginny shrieked, jumping up,almost immediatelywhen she comprehended what her father was getting at.

"Ginny there was no choice. And he offered such a good price too! 20 galleons a week! That's more than we get in _two_ weeks! And you get to call on us every Easter and Christmas! I couldn't bargain with that! I just couldn't!"

"So what am I now?" Ginny asked irately. "Some sort of property? Yeah, that's me. Property Girl."

"Ginny, your father didn't want to do it, he didn't!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed crossly. "But there was no alternative in the matter if not waste away! He had lost his job and this was the next best thing!"

"No Mum!" Ginny whispered. "It wasn't the best thing. Sure, I am distressed that Dad lost his occupation, but when it comes to working for a Malfoy………I would rather eat dung."

Ginny raged upstairs, merely looking back once.

"And Dad," she said quietly. "It's _computer_, not _conputee_."

-

"Fetch Draco without more ado." Lucius directed his butler, Eamon, as he strode into the foyer's hospitable warmth.

Eamon nodded before departing on his assignment. If one was to work at the Malfoy Manor, then they were, without fail, required to meet their demands.

Eamon shortly reappeared, Lucius's 20-year-old son at his heels.

"What do you want?" Draco asked tersely, not even waiting for a sociable 'hello'.

Lucius tapered his eyes into thin slits as he scowled at his son.

"I have found you another maid." He said vigorously, sauntering past Draco into the parlor. "She will begin her labor here tomorrow morning. Tell Clementine to set up Selena's old bedchambers. I –"

"Father." Draco cut in. "How many times must I tell you! I am a man! I don't need a asinine maid spick and spanning after me everywhere I go!"

"Draco," Lucius growled. "Do not talk to me like I am some idiot. You _will_ have maid and you _will_ not release her like you did with Selena, Jamila, and Nydia. Now head off somewhere else! Did you not hear me? LEAVE!"

Draco grudgingly left, anger still fizzing in his heart. What did his father think he was, a child? Most likely so, but that didn't help Draco in any way. He was a man for Pete's sakes! It was like a teenager still having a nursemaid mollycoddling him. He undoubtedly didn't need that, and like the others, Draco intended to sack the next one too.

"Does Master Draco wish for a cup of tea from Ziggie?" A house-elf asked meekly.

Draco grabbed the cup so energetically that tea deluge from the cup onto the burnished and extremely buffed floor.

"Now look what you did!" Draco hollered at the trembling Zeggie. "Clean it up, clean it!"

Zeggie nodded.

"Zeggie does what Master says," he said. "Zeggie does it – yips!"

Zeggie shrieked as Draco kicked his little bootie.

"Go do it NOW!" he roared, causing Zeggie to sprint down the corridor.

Draco shook his head in revulsion. House-elves were so harebrained!

He stormed into his bedchambers, only to stride around it in exasperation. Now where was he? Oh yes.

Did his father think he was, at the age of 20, still a youthful minor? Or did he only desire another maid for Draco so he could acquire another foolish servant? Whatever was the motive, Draco did not know, and if at all possible, wished to know.

Draco sighed grudgingly. He could tie his father up to a pole, gash at his heart with a dagger numerous times and that still would not trigger his father to bear a change of mind.

The next alternative in line was to escape. But knowing Draco, who had attempted an escape more than once, his father secured every single door and window with a fastening hex.

This left one option left. Immediately in the break of day, he would waste not a breath dismissing the new maid.

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! So………….how is this so far? I think it's rather good. (After about three months of being worked on) And yeah, I know that Draco and Ginny will never get to together, but hey, tha's why they call it fanfiction. Hopefully it's excellent, so PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I worked so hard on this (don't worry Foretold fans, I work hard on that one too, and NO I haven't abandoned it like Forbidden)**

**So Please Review! Cause without reviews, there will be no next chapter:) :) :)**


	2. Home Sweet Home

**StarryRavenFire: Thanks for agreeing with me! Yes, there are times when I think Draco would deserve Pansy Parkinson, but if I think about it more, they would kinda make a nice couple.  
spider-man-fan: Well like I said, there are times when I think Draco and Pansy ought to have each other, but I like a Ginny/Draco ship too. :o)  
Lots of thanks also to:  
Lady Elysabyth, Crooning Waterfall, weird-foreigner, rainbow fuzzlez, and cyancrystaldolphins.**

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

-

There were many things that Ginny despised in life. Poverty, maturity, and just plain being a girl were some of things that Ginny could pick out from the apex of her brain right then. With the newest addition, the Malfoys, of course.

Her farewells had undeniably been morose and disheartening. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were never dry and a smile never cracked a face. Mr. Weasley on no account left the refuge of his bedroom as his indignity had shamed him to a great extent and therefore he didn't go to bid his daughter farewell.

Not that Ginny took offense. Her feelings for her father were quite nippy and she supposed that they were not going to amend any time soon.

Snapping out from inside her head and into the iniquitous world of reality, Ginny resumed her packing. In no less a day would she leave her family residence and all her beloved assets with it. Her parents, her old garments (as the Malfoy's had demanded that she take none other than what she sincerely necessitated), her manuscripts, the whole lot to stay at home while she left her exultant dwelling for a extensive part of time.

"It's not reasonable!" she thought sulkily, winking her tears away. Well, it wasn't! Her father had been bereaved of his job and she was the one who was to compensate the consequences.

Thrusting all her bodily fundamentals into the petite valise, she was all but closing the bag when her abrupt eyes noticed something.

"I can't leave you Harry dear." she mumbled to the black-and-white photograph, who, in answer, grinned sheepishly back.

Harry Potter, aka. the boy who lived, or the love of her life. Wizard superstar and her brother's finest chum. With his unkempt black locks, olive eyes, cherry-pink lips, and brawny body, well……who wouldn't worship a guy like him? Into the bargain with his sexy finery, gallantry was thrown into the assortment. Numerous times had Harry been defied face to face by the horrendous Lord Voldemort. And he had yet to fail to Voldemort's malicious hands.

Ginny's heart omitted a beat as she bundled Harry's photo into her rucksack. Where would she be exclusive of him?

"Ginny dear," Mrs. Weasley's somber cry called up. "The butler has turned up to accompany you to the Malfoy Manor."

Ginny's shoulders, which had once lifted at Harry's image, slumped once more. It was too dire to be just a delusion. She was going to Malfoy Manor and there was nothing she could do to avert it.

-

"Breakfast my lord?"

Draco stared down at what the piteous houseelf entitled as "breakfast". Two eggs, poached, with scorched toast and a ruddy paste that Draco inferred as jelly.

"Zeggie" Draco said composedly. "Do me an errand. Go down into the kitchens and get me some REAL FOOD!"

Zeggie squeaked with anxiety as he by a hair's breadth evaded flying food.

"This is pitiable!" Draco thought heatedly as he grabbed his wand. "_Flpimindio_!"

Zeggie screamed as he flew from the room. Draco sneered with satisfaction as a collision was heard from beneath his chamber's floorboards.

"Much better." Draco thought with approval as he primed himself for the day.

Draco's pants were just about to slither onto the floor when giggles spewed from behind him. Spinning around, he smirked once he saw the giggles' possessor.

"Morning Katarina." Draco said wittily. The russet-haired, indigo-eyed girl nodded back in reply.

"I'm not too late for breakfast am I?" she flirted, a bantering smile broadening on her dazzling face.

Draco chuckled. Maybe today wasn't going to be that appalling after all.

"Oh no," he said impishly, snaking his dressing gown off of his burly body. "You're just in time."

Katarina giggled afresh as Draco grasped her hand and conducted her to the waiting, securing the door and world behind them as they entered their own trivial, confidential world.

-

"Servant Girl, I welcome you to the Malfoy Manor."

Ginny scowled. For motive number one, she wasn't real fond of her new pet name. For motive number two, she could acquire nothing hospitable about the manor house. Constructed of black slabs, the manor had at least a mile of length on it and no less than ten stories towering above the ominous grounds. Dreary drapes swathed the windowpanes and Ginny was rather alarmed to find black roses in bullion (the only real color of the residence) vessels. Smoke swelled from the brittle flue and abundant houseelves were scampering across the grounds. Ginny recoiled when she heeded two shrill, blows of an evident whip.

Apparently the butler caught sight of her wincing for he cackled somewhat callously before speaking.

"Oh you certainly are a weedy girl." he chuckled. "Impractical houseelves are they. Always thinking that sovereignty awaits them around the side of the globe." He chuckled again. "What gits they are. Always thinking they're so exceptional. Such idiots!"

If Hermione Granger, Ginny's friend, had been on the premises, Ginny knew Hermione's ardent disposition would get the better of her and she would show this man a thing or two about affronting houseelves. To Hermione, houseelves were people just as daises were flowers.

"Anyway, don't just stand there like a statuette, get into the manor! You've got work to do!"

"Great." Ginny thought peevishly as she trailed the butler down the depressing footpath into the manor.

Whatever ghastly splendor the manor endured on the outside was nothing compared to the inside. In no doubt, it _did_ stow more colors than what the outside resembled, but it was diminutive. You could have fit an entire Quidditch field inside the foyer. Colossal chandeliers of pure silver embellished the looming ceiling and emerald drapery interweaved across the walls. Lustrous candles blazed vibrantly from golden receptacles as forlorn tunes played in the vastness of this massive place.

"Eamon, good. You have arrived."

Ginny shuddered at the callous voice. How proper is sounded, yet with a border of iciness bounding it. Only one could have possession of such a voice. Only –

"Well I see our new maid has ultimately shown her face." Lucius Malfoy leered with noticeable contentment. "Before I receive you into our hospitable abode, let me vindicate some regulations in this household of mine. I depart for work and appear home every 9 to 6:30. Which means I expect my breakfast at 7 and my twilight mealtime at 6:45. You will carry out of what I inquire and I insist on its being done directly. Your face must not be shown as my kin and I feast. You are obliged to launder our bedchambers every morning. It is vital that you are completed by 11 so you may prepare for the midday meal for my wife and son. You are consented to eat with the houseelves in the kitchens and may make use of the servant lavatories. You, as all our person servants, are permitted to your own accommodations and get Christmas and Easter weeks off. I don't really know why I do of such, but I do. At least … for now."

Malfoy exhaled noisily before continuing.

"If you do not show and act upon your undertakings, you will be flogged. No talking back and do not wear your employment outfit inaccurately. Servants have a person in command above them, besides myself, and you shall do of what your own requests. Do not, and once again, you will be flogged. I assume that is all. Any questions you would like to pose?"

Ginny shook her head. Lucius Malfoy had been lecturing so hurriedly, that Ginny had merely comprehended half of it. But to quarrel with a Malfoy was asking for a beating so she kept quiet.

"No questions? Brilliant. Eamon, show our _guest_ to her chambers." Malfoy glanced up as a remote door smashed shut. "Ahhhh. Superb timing. Here comes my son now. I do believe you may well know him. Draco, come here!"

Ginny swallowed coarsely as advancing treading came closer. Undeniably, she _did_ know of Lucius's son. Who didn't? Draco Malfoy; sex idol, major heartthrob, and utter egotistical snob. While numbers of Slytherin students at Hogwarts (the school at which both graced with their presences) exalted him, others loathed the sight of him, Ginny included. He and Harry had previously been extreme rivals at school, and as far as Ginny knew, they still were.

"Oh god, not you!"

Ginny's eyes flared with resentment. She made up her mind right then and there that as long as she would inhabit this appalling manor, not once would she let anyone goad her state of mind.

Raising her head in mulish willpower, she knew that nothing nor anyone would change her outlooks, no matter what happened.

**Another chapter completed. I hope that you all like this as much as I like writing it, so now……….**

**PLEASE, PLEASE review! Cause you're not going to get the next chapter without it!**

**So please review, and if you do, thanks!**

**Tootles:o)**


	3. Father vs Son

**rainbow fuzzlez:** I consider Harry and Hermione more as brother/sister type. That's why I'm sooooo positive Ron and Hermione will get together in the next book (I'm not trying to offend anyone who thinks otherwise). As for the story … you're just going to have to find out! ;)

**StarryRavenFire:** To tell you the truth, I am NOT a Harry/Ginny fan at all. But I guess I will put up with one, ONLY if it were really, really, really good. But thanks for reviewing!

And lot's of thanks to **Lady Elysabyth **and **Crooning Waterfall**!

Father vs. Son

There once was a point in time when Draco aspired for a toy broom. The **Thunderclap 780**. With its burnished handle, undiluted twigs, and buoyant weight, there was nothing wide of the mark with this idyllic broom.

It was all he wanted, no more no less. He had plagued his parents for months, begging, asking, and hoping for that one exceptional broom that irked his dreams. His mother hadonly justclosed the eyes to his requests with a straightforward "Maybe". His father just goaded Draco from wherever he was, demanding that Draco ask later. Which on no account ever took place.

At long last, Draco's eighth birthday arrived. As predictable, he collected countless gifts, each more enviable than the preceding. Draco had hunted through his gifts, seeking for that imperative broom of his. Finally he found it. Shredding the paper off in starving zeal, his heart leapt into his throat at the sight of his new broom.

But not of contentment. The broom that he had so yearned for, so sought, was nothing but a **Sandy Scraper 44**. Instead of the raven black, it was smothered with an ominous auburn. Its twigs were kinked and meshed, and the handle didn't possess the desired lustrous glow.

Now Draco was feeling that sentiment once again. There had been a portion, an exceedingly diminutive, but still a portion, that had laid in his heart, expectant of a eye-catching girl, maybe with trim legs and flowing flaxen hair. However, all that he saw were the lanky legs, leveled chest, and notorious burgundy hair of one of his greatest adversaries …

"So," Draco scoffed coarsely. "If it isn't the runt of the Weasel family, Ginny Weasel herself. So tell me, why did you propose to be my maid? Tired of the old Weasel clan? Or you just couldn't get enough of my dazzling looks?"

"Draco," Lucius said menacingly. "That is quite enough. If anyone were to be making proposals, it would have been me. Don't give me that look. Yes, it was I. Conscious that her kin is all but bankrupt, it was me that gave them the money to keep the family together."

Ginny shook her head in chaste resentment. By all means her family was indeed _deprived_, but not penniless.

"Geez Father," Draco vilified extremely. "Who do you think you are? An archangel from heaven sent down to assist the brainless!"

Lucius thinned his eyes.

"GABRIELLA, COME!" Lucius commanded piercingly.

As if she were just on the other side of the wall, Gabriella came hasting into the room.

"Yes my lord," she said, bowing to her callous master. "What is it that you oh so require of me, your meek servant?"

Lucius waved his hand in provocation.

"Spare me of the oration," he said authoritatively. Turning to Ginny, he continued, "Take Miss Weasley to Selena's bedchambers. And Ginny, do please commit our system of rules to memory. Now off, as I need to have a little _tête-à-tête_ with my son."

"Come along." Gabriella said briskly, turning on her heel. "Don't be vexed about this place. You'll get used to it sooner or later I presume. Is your name really Ginny? I like it. It's rather lovable don't you think? Well I believe so. Don't listen to that Draco. He can really rub somebody up the wrong way. Really. But don't let him get to you. Then he'll cease. So, what do you think of this place? I know it may seem a little tedious, but I rather think the place is a bit bravura really."

It didn't take a mastermind to comprehend that Gabriella was a chatterer. An awfullybig one too.

"Well, here we are." Gabriella stopped her walking at a petite, iron-cast door. They were down in the dungeons and it wasn't only the frigidity in the place that gave Ginny the shivers. Massive gargoyle hands seized torches that only to some extent warmed the place. Maybe 32, or 33 degrees perhaps?

"Don't fuss about the wintriness," Gabriella ensured her. "They consent to the servants having additional blankets. And every servant's bedchamber encloses an undersized furnace. And the beds are rationally sizeable, unlike my other master who made us all slumber on pads. Trust me, they aren't soporific. More like stressful. But that's a different story. Anyhow, you start work tomorrow so I would recommend an early bedtime. So I think that's all. Servant's dinner is at 8. A little guidance, there is only a maximum number of food so I would propose that you come early. We all eat in the kitchens and servants are running all over the place so it won't behard getting directions. So … that's all. Enjoy your stay! With a bit of luck, I will see you soon! Toodles!"

Ginny puckered her brow. How, if it were capable, were she to have fun if she was spending 24/7 for the people that she reviled most?

With a heavyhearted sigh, she guided herself into her bedchambers.

* * *

Draco raged into his room, a docile Katarina following closely in his footsteps.

"THAT BASTARD!" Draco roared, pitching his edition of _Perfect Seekers in Perfect Time_ into the wall, bypassing Katarina's ear by merely a whisker. "THAT GOD DAMN FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE HE!"

"Poor Draco," Katarina murmured as she caressed Draco's taut back. "His father is the one to hold accountable for this appalling chaos."

To Draco, she consoled, "Oh Draco, don't listen to him. Lucius is an ass to be so uncouth to his only child."

Lucius hadn't been just uncouth. He had been out-and-out inequitable and deceptive to Draco. He had demanded that Dracorespect him, as he was the child and Lucius was the man. This made Draco irate, as at the age of 20, was justifiably a man himself. After all, he was full-fledged, engaged inwondrous employment at the Ministry of Magic, every girl's fantasy guy, and making good a galleon every three minutes. What father won't want a son like that? Seemingly, Lucius was not on the list.

His hands stifled Draco's groans as he seized his face in antipathy. Lucius had continuously told him to make a high-quality impact and Draco had done that. Yet no matter how much he achieved, it basically wasn't enough for Lucius, who demanded to a greater extent of Draco every time. It was like asking for a cat when all one could offer was an unadorned kitten.

Katarina caressed Draco's shoulders daintily as she smiled to herself. Someday, one or another, Draco (would gave preferentiality to bachelorhood) would come to his senses and bestow her a band of diamonds that she would so ecstatically slide onto her left ring finger. She knew she and Draco were meant to be. They would tie the knot and crop several children, the majority of them girls.

Katarina smirked. Yes, her life was going stupendously and if she kept it up, Narcissa Malfoy wouldn't be the mistress of Malfoy Manor anymore.

"Oh Draco," she cooed tunefully. "Don't get so shook up. Oh baby …."

Draco's body became taut at the contact of Katarina's nippy touch. But it was hard to defy, like a child rebuffing candy. She ignited a fire inside his ruthless heart, compelling it bigger and bigger until it was one, dominate inferno. And nothing could conquest it.

No longer capable of refraining from Katarina's influential requests, Draco fell into a night abundant with long, vigorous love all night long and put Lucius out of his mind.

**So how was it? I thought it was pretty good. Hopefully you enjoyed it! So enjoy and until next time:o)**


	4. The Secret Weapon

**StarryRavenFire: Yes, that would be amusing! ;) Who knows what is going to happen.**

**rainbow fuzzlez: I believe she just wants his money, therefore making her Ginny's antagonist. And about the DM/GW question, I guess they would be kinda cute together. I'm not a real big fan, but I'd read their stories.**

**Crooning Waterfall: Thank you. Glad you enjoy it so far.**

* * *

Her back was on fire with agonizing pain. Her clothes were doused with soiled water. Her hair hung limp with grime, and her mind was seething with fury.

This was how far she had gotten on her first day of employment. One hour and already she was smudged to the bone. And Draco Malfoy wasn't doing anything to help her out at the least.

"C'mon Weasel," he taunted with apparent pleasure. "It's just a little water. You can do better than that!"

Ginny spun on her heel, facing Draco directly in the eye.

"Do you want to do this?" she asked heatedly. "Because I'll be more than happy to give it to you. This isn't exactly fun you know."

Draco grinned spitefully.

"Nah, I don't think so." he said in a vulgar tone. "It's enough work to keep my eyes open to watch you. You are quite dreary and hideous you know."

"Need you remind me?" Ginny retorted. As much as Ginny wished to deny it, she knew it was true. Compared to her other friends, Ginny was a maggot among a cluster of multicolored butterflies. Unlike her older brothers, her ruby hair toned gruesomely with her hazel eyes. Her lanky legs, and level chest weren't much of a help either.

Unlike her, Ginny was forced to admit, that if it weren't for his foul outlook, Malfoy would be exceedingly attractive. His bangs draped just correctly over the tops of his silver eyes. His legs were long and slender, and his chest was widely muscular. If he weren't such an asshole, there would be no question that he would be greatly regarded as a god. Pity that his offensive attitude had to ruin it all.

"Yes, actually, I do." he replied, still bearing that horrid smirk. "It brings out the monster that you really are."

Ginny's back stiffened.

"One hippogriff, two hippogriffs, three hippogriffs..." Ginny said mutely, struggling to calm herself down.

Alas, it did not succeed.

"And what would YOU, out of ALL people, KNOW about monsters?" she hollered wrathfully. "When you are one yourself?"

Draco continued to smirk, making Ginny all the madder.

"Are you calling me a beast?" he asked humorously, his eyes flashing with mischief.

"Why, yes I am."

"Then I will take that as a flattering remark." He said coolly. Getting onto his feet, Draco stretched out his arms before returning to Ginny. "You know, you really do have a ill temper. I highly suggest you take my word of advice and at least try to control it."

Ginny's face flushed with loathing as Draco laughed.

"Oh and here's another mess for you to clean up." he said insultingly, grabbing his goblet and emptying it of its contents onto the carpet. Laughing with hilarity, Draco left Ginny to rage in her own steam.

Ginny fell to her knees as she started on cleaning Draco's mess. The nerve of that man! Really!

Ginny's body quivered with fury as she cleaned. She should have listened to that little part of her brain that refused to work at this place. Yet, it was too late for second thoughts. She would just have to live with this trivial mistake for the rest of her life.

Once the carpet was cleansed of Draco's spill, she advanced to the laundry chambers. She had buffed the figurines, dressed the table with elaborate crockery (only to take it back down again), tidied the bedchambers, and transported the daily waste out to the waste disposal site. And all in an hour! How was she going to survive?

"Change of plans." Gabriella proclaimed to Ginny as she entered the humid room. "The Master wants you to take some unsullied sheets to Mr. Malfoy's room."

At the look of Ginny's confusion, she added, "Oh don't worry. We call Lucius Malfoy the Master and Draco the Mr. Malfoy. Now don't stand there like a guppy gapping at me, love. You've got work to be completed. Go on!"

Ginny went back up the corridor, freshly-cleansed and creased bed sheets resting patiently in her arms.

Ascending the stairs to Draco's chambers, a muffled cry sounded in the distance. Presuming it was simply the gentle wind outside, Ginny continued unperturbed to the chambers.

Ginny shuddered slightly as she wandered down the sinister passageway. Canvases of whom Ginny assumed as Draco's forerunners scowled with palpable bitterness as they observed the red-haired girl scurry down the menacing passage. The eyes of granite griffons blazed red with an anonymous energy. And seemingly the wind was innocent of the mysterious cries, for they grew louder at each step Ginny took.

Was someone in trouble? Ginny heart heaved with concern. Maybe they were tormenting a blameless servant! Or –

Ginny's feet slammed on the brakes. Whoever it was sure wasn't crying in pain.

Ginny's nose screwed up in absolute revulsion. Didn't anybody have at least some courtesy around here anymore? At least if it was what Ginny was thinking.

It was.

They didn't even take notice of Ginny's intolerant raps on the door or its sluggish rasping as she pushed it open. Well, at least they were under the covers. Ginny wasn't sure if she could tolerate the sight of well…..I think you get the picture.

Two heads, of downy, blonde hair peeked from beneath the bedspread.

"Draco!" a female's voice flapped sweetly, _too_ sweetly. "That was soooooooo good! Your best one yet!"

"And all of it for you Katarina." Draco's, instantly recognizable voice drawled.

"You're such a sugar Drackie!"

Such a sugar? Drackie? Ginny pressed her lips together to compel the laughter down. Oh this was too much for Ginny! Too much indeed!

A feminine head climbed from under the covers and her bare arms stretched out leisurely. Turning around, her smug smile slipped into a frown at the sight of a greatly amused Ginny.

"Draco," she whispered. "We're not alone."

* * *

Draco's heart iced over. His father! Oh no! He was certainly in for it now! But wait! She hadn't said his father. She just said that someone was with them.

Prodding his head over the covers, Draco's heart thawed at the sight of scarlet locks.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" he bellowed furiously, pulling the covers higher on his waist.

"I think this is my cue to exit." Katarina said timidly. Pulling a sheet around her like a cocoon, she stumbled from the room, casting Ginny a look of pure venom at her before leaving.

"Well!"

Ginny smirked. Now it was her turn to possess all the fun.

"You know, you really do have a dire temper. Do take my suggestion and find a way to control it before it falls out of hand." she provoked.

Draco glowered at her. He knew her detestation of him was equal to his of her, but this was the tip of the iceberg.

"Has anyone recently told you that you enjoy looking for trouble?" Draco asked coldly.

"Oh yes many times, but I'll take that as a compliment."

How dare she! Really! He was her master and she was his servant. If his father had been anywhere in the premises, he would waste not a breath taking her out for an intense flogging.

"Here," Ginny said, dumping what appeared to be fresh bed sheets onto the floor. "You can clean them up. You do have arms and know how to use them. Why, you'll only waste 30 seconds of time putting them away." Her eyes glistened with merriment.

"30 seconds of my _precious_ time."

"Then you'll die happy knowing that you did at least _some_ work." Ginny snickered. "What a scene! I'm sure all the other girls will just be drooling to know what happened here."

"You. Will. Not. Say. A. Thing." Draco spat out.

Ginny smiled.

"Then you won't be such a git anymore and actually do some work, won't you?" she asked with poise.

Draco scowled at the red-haired bitch. No matter what, he was snared and wasn't very likely to escape anytime soon. Ginny had him in the palm of her fist, and she was ready to use her secret weapon at any time that was crucial.

Draco sighed. There was no escape. Living up to his name was one of the things he did best and Ginny was slowly using her power over him now to melt it into a puddle.

"Fine," he said grudgingly, his eyes narrowed in failure. "You've got yourself a deal."

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Unwanted Tears

**StarryRavenFire: Yes. The Ginny in my story is going to be one fiery, independent woman. That's how I planned to make her and I plan to keep her that way … at least for now. And I'm glad you liked how you felt dirty like Ginny. I always enjoy to write so it cheers me to hear someone say they felt like the character. ;)**

**And lots and lots of thanks to the others that reviewed: Gallon of Firewhiskey, drawning fathe( ), Crooning Waterfall, and anyone else I missed. :o)**

**

* * *

**

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Not a day goes by that we (the family) don't think of you, our darling daughter. The house's atmosphere is dead without your jolly laughter, and our hearts are broken without your delightful presence. Your mum is doing rather terribly I'm afraid. For the last week, her eyes have never stayed dry. She slugs about the house and seems extremely forgetful at times. _

_Your brothers are doing well for miserable circumstances. There is good information in this troubling letter. Ron and Hermione are engaged and expecting their first child together. Yes, I know it's soon for a child, but they adore each other with much love and one can tell they will spend many blissful years growing old together._

_My Ginny, how much I crave to say to you in this letter, but there is only a certain amount of words one quill can write. We miss you and yearn to see your lovable face once more. But until, it is our lonely memories to make us content once again._

_Love,_

_Your cheerless father_

_P.S: Harry called the other day. He said to tell you hi and that he misses you._

Ginny's eyes skimmed the letter with resentment. Yes it had been nearly a month now, but strong bitterness could last for years if she was determined.

Only the mention of Harry's name could melt her heart of stone. So Harry missed her. Harry missed her! Ginny practically danced about the room with sheer elation. If Harry missed her, that _had_ to mean something … didn't it?

No. Ginny shook her head, ashamed of her giddy behavior. That didn't mean anything. If at all, it could mean he only missed her as a friend. Not the longtime thirst of passion for his one, rightful soul mate. But her hopes wouldn't fade … not anytime soon anyway. Ginny was determined to make Harry fall for her, even if it meant leaving everyone she knew for this hole.

Ginny folded the letter and restored it back onto its home on her nightstand.

"Almost a month." she thought forlornly, resting back on her bed; her thoughts taking over.

Yes, in a mere four days, Ginny would have resided at Malfoy Manor for a month. It was a marvel she hadn't died yet, for her work was wearisome and demanding. By some means, she had been able to stay out of Draco's line of sight and he of hers.

But would it stay this way? Ginny knew that at sometime or another, she and Malfoy would have to come across each other again in the nearby future.

A faint smile tipped the edges of Ginny's mouth at the recollection of Malfoy in bed. How humorous it had been to see humiliation and fury merge in his silver eyes. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head back, Draco's image taking her mind over. She remembered how his face flushed crimson and for the moment, seemed weak, almost helpless. How he had screamed her name, not Weasel, but Ginny for once. Ginny's heart jumped. How outlandish her name had sounded on his lips.

Ginny smiled to herself but immediately took it back. She had no reason to smile! No reason whatsoever! And yet … the sight of him …

No. She wouldn't think those kinds of thoughts. Ginny shook her head, irritated with herself.

"Ginny," it was Gabriella. "Come on! What's taking you so long? We need you down in the storeroom. Pronto!"

"Coming!" Ginny stuffed her father's letter under her bed sheets and exited her living space. Blackmail was so sweet. As long as Draco keep his end of the agreement, then … despite her stubborn will, she smiled once again. As long as he did what he promised, then life would be swell.

* * *

_How could you? Let a smutty mudblood lover such as Weasel take advantage of you? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Just plain stupid Draco. Keep it up and you'll be fed to her on a silver platter._

Draco could have cursed himself for ten more years and he'd still be furious with himself. What was he thinking, letting that … that _thing_ take the benefit of him?

Draco hurried down the corridor, his body rigid with fury. Wait until he got his hands on her! That mudblood lover! That …

"Glad to see you finally decided to join us for breakfast." his father's voice drawled.

Draco stormed into the dining hall and caved into his seat.

"Good morning to you too Draco." Lucius continued to taunt.

"Why don't you just do the world a favor and shut it!" Draco blurted, his mind speaking faster than his mouth.

Mrs. Malfoy dropped her fork.

"Draco Malfoy!" she exclaimed, her face inflaming with anger. "Apologize this instant!"

"No," Lucius held up his hand. "He's done nothing wrong." He chuckled. "I can see he's gone a bit soft however."

Draco glowered at his father.

"Must be the new servant girl," Narcissa chortled. "What a pity. Why her servant life must be all the richer than her family one."

Lucius laughed and Draco felt a surge of rage choke his heart. Snatching his goblet, he, with force, was able to swallow all his pumpkin juice without shattering the silver goblet into sections.

"Whatever you want to think." Draco rolled his eyes with disgust. Weasel, making _him_ soft? He'd rather die first.

"Right, well I best am off." Lucius bent and pecked his wife before turning to Draco. "I _do _expect to see you later at work, right?"

Draco nodded and Lucius smirked before leaving.

"Really Draco," Narcissa refused to look him in the eye as she buttered her toast. "Must you be so uncouth to your father? He worked hard to get you where you are today you know."

_Oh someone just gag me_. But Draco didn't say anything.

"You know Mother," he said at last, rising from his chair. "I'm really not that hungry. Just feed my portion to the servants."

"Whatever you say." Narcissa said. Looking up, she glared as her son started out. "Why, aren't you going to kiss your mother first?"

Draco groaned but kissed his mother anyway.

"Good." she said brusquely, her attention now on her bisect and eggs. "Now go on."

For the first time in his life, tears seeped into Draco's eyes. Yes, he was used to his parents' ignorance, but it still stabbed at him all the same.

Seizing his cloaks, Draco raged from the room, his wrath taking over his eyesight and causing a collision.

"Watch it." He growled, pushing the girl out of the way.

Ginny could only stare as Draco stormed down the passage and out of her sight.

_What an idiot._ Her mind buzzed heatedly. Turning back, she continued to the kitchens. Who did he think he really was, just pushing people out of his path like pebbles on the sidewalk? Yet … there were tears. No, not tears of jubilation, but tears of despair. Ginny's heart leapt with unwanted sympathy. Out of all her years, Draco Malfoy was one whose heart was made of stone, often tormenting and affronting anyone who wasn't in his league. So, of course, it was flabbergasting to see him cry of all things.

_Geez, what the hell is wrong with you Ginny?_ Her mind snarled. Ginny could only hang her head. She had no idea. No idea at all.

**

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I'll try to update sooner. So, hope you enjoyed and please take the time to review:o)**


End file.
